Potężny Garaga atakuje
"Potężny Garaga atakuje" (強敵、ガラガの猛攻!!, Kyōteki, Garaga no Mōkō!!) jest 77. odcinkiem anime Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Opis Aoda chroni genina przed atakami Garagi. Aoda prosi Saradę o odejście, ale Boruto nie chce się wycofać, i wydaje uwolnienie wiatru na Garagę. Garaga odchodzi, kiedy dowiaduje się, że chce swojej odwróconej łuski. Shikadai pyta Aodę o odwrót Garagi, a Aoda wyjaśnia, że Garaga przeniósł się na swoje miejsce żerowania, gdzie ma przewagę. Aoda jest wyczerpany i ranny, i ostrzega, aby nie dotknąć odwróconej łuski Garagi, która zmienia tych, którzy dotykają jej w kamień. Sakura wychodzi z pokoju, w którym odzyskuje się Uō, a Yurito próbuje go czymś wstrzyknąć. Zanim to zrobi, Uō okazuje się być przekształconym Moegi. Dołączyli do nich Sakura, zastanawiają się, dlaczego Yurito zmienia zdrajcę, a on upuszcza strzykawkę, a trujący gaz powoduje rozproszenie, którego używa do ucieczki. Yurito natknął się na Drużynę 5 i próbuje skierować ich do jednostki medycznej, ale Udon wie, że tam właśnie powinien znajdować się Yurito, odsłaniając go. Yurito bierze zakładnika Denki, ale Denki uwalnia się z błyskawiczną bombą. Atakują Metal Lee i Iwabee. Udon podejrzewa, że coś jest nie tak i potwierdza to, kiedy łamie genjutsu na Yurito. Zanim Udon będzie mógł go przesłuchać, stworopodobne stworzenie czołgnie się po ciele Yurito i wybucha. Sekiei informuje Kirarę, że jej genjutsu zostało złamane i że zajęła się jego pułapką. Kirara wychodzi, by sporządzić raport. Kokuyō chce, żeby wszyscy zgodnie z planem pozostali zgodnie z planem. Sekiei kontynuuje z Mitsuki. Geninowie mają kłopoty z dostrzeżeniem ataków Garagi, ponieważ kamufluje on siebie w swoim żerowisku, który również jest ciemny. Inojin próbuje zwiad w jednym, jeśli jego rysunki, ale jest atakowany i wycofuje się. Ratuje Boruto przed kolejnym atakiem, który dziękuje mu za szybki rysunek. Inojin wskazuje, że nie rysował tak szybko, ale używał rysunku, którym jeździł, gdy został zaatakowany, a którego Garaga nie zniszczył. To daje Shikadai pomysł, jak kontratakować Garagę. Shikadai wnioskuje, że Garaga śledzi ich przez ciepło, którego rysunki Inojina nie emitują. Używając klonów cienia do odrzucenia Garagi, Boruto może wylądować Znikającego Rasengana na odróconej łuski Garagi, dając innym możliwość użycia wybuchowych znaczników, by zwinąć sufit nad nim. Garaga wynurza się z gruzu, więc Shikadai próbuje trzymać go w cieniu, podczas gdy Boruto napędza się, by uzyskać skalę. Garaga otwiera ślepe oko. Boruto wchodzi w umysł Garagi i dowiaduje się, jak Garaga stracił oko, kiedy działał jako wąż przywołujący dla shinobi. Jego przywoływacz chciał się wycofać podczas bitwy, ale chciał dalej walczyć, więc jego przywoływacz użył Błyskawicy przeciwko niemu, kosztując go oko. Boruto wyjaśnia, dlaczego potrzebują jego skali, a ci dwaj spierają się o zdradę, Garaga chce zobaczyć, jak zdradza Mitsuki doprowadzi do śmierci Boruto. Boruto decyduje się nie brać skali Garagi siłą, ale decyduje się na zawarcie z nim umowy o przywołanie, aby mógł ją oglądać. Garaga zgadza się, dodając, że zjada Boruto, jeśli nie może odzyskać Mitsuki. Wracają do Mędrca Białego Węża, Chōchō zostaje przywrócony, a kiedy pyta o skalę, Boruto przywołuje Garagę. Mędrzec ujawnia jej prawdziwą postać i pokazuje im myśli węża Mitsuki. Mitsuki kazał wężowi zatrzymać serca strażników, aby przekonać napastników, że nie żyją. Powiedzieli mu, że mógłby znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, gdyby poszedł z nimi do kraju Ziemi. Boruto cieszy się, że Mitsuki uratował strażnika, ale Shikadai wskazuje, że nadal był z wrogiem. Genin wyrusza do kraju Ziemi. Występujące postacie Kategoria:Odcinki